


Love Of Swimming.

by flickawhip



Category: BBC Proms RPF
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-24
Updated: 2016-04-24
Packaged: 2018-06-04 06:03:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 206
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6644266
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flickawhip/pseuds/flickawhip
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Not Real. </p><p>Fluffy smut.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Love Of Swimming.

The children are still asleep when Katie finally decides she can risk taking some time in the pool. She is aware her bikini is clinging to her, but, if she’s alone, she can get on with it. She swims alone for a long time before John joins her, settling in the Jacuzzi and pulling her into his lap. They are both clothed, as much as they can be when they swim. She settles willingly, nestling closer, they share deep, longing kisses, his hands running everywhere before they start to strip, he allows her to peel his shorts loose, his eyes closing as he moves to remove her clothing, they both know they have to hurry, and they do. He knows, instantly, that she has plans for him, she moves to press down and against him until he is ready, then, almost without lingering, takes him deep into her. They both moan, both enjoying every thrust, she comes apart over and around him, her body clinging to him, muscles clenching around him until he follows her into release. They settle, resting together, her hands in his hair. Once they are sure they can both breathe they re-dress, Katie almost slinking away as she moves into the house.


End file.
